


Wanna Bet?

by lgarniger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgarniger/pseuds/lgarniger
Summary: Nick and Judy enjoy a night out and a bet is made





	

Nick hummed as the overeager grey-furred rabbit dragged him down the hallway of the luxurious hotel. He thought back on the events of the night, after all It had been perfect. Dinner at Judy's favourite restaurant, surprised her with fireworks, and booked a night in the Palm Hotel of all places. Upon arrival Judy was literally jumping up and down in place with excitement, that kept building as they went out. Live music and a late night movie, then the night was done - at least in public it was. The fox was beginning to feel the excitement himself, the earthy-sweet scent of rabbit filling his sensitive nose every second he walked behind her. The fox's ears twitched slightly as his eyes wandered from the hallway down to his partner's body. He had gotten to know every single curve of the rabbit over the past few months, but every time his eyes settled on her, his chest tightened the same way. Now, as the grey-furred beauty led him to their room, his pants joined his chest in their tightening. The fiery orange vulpine’s eyes had picked their resting place, and his brain decided they should stay there forever; the supple curve of his partners rear, and the puffball she called a tail, had the fox's full attention. He couldn't have looked away had he wanted to, and he most certainly wanted to look at nothing else.

“You know carrots, you keep showing off like that, we may not make it to the room.” Nick said, a grin spreading across his muzzle and the slow burn of anticipation filling his stomach.

“Don't push your luck fox, you're lucky we’ve made it this far. I'm concentrating really hard on not begging you to bend me over in the hallway here..” Judy said, her ears twitching rapidly and the scent of her growing deeper.

“Wow Carrots. I honestly was not expecting that.” Nick couldn't help but smile as the eager bunny dragged him right up to their door. Ever so slowly he reached for the key, emulating their encounter with Flash the sloth, and Judy took notice immediately.

“Nick. Don't play games with me right now,” she said, her eyes full of anticipation and a spark of lust. “Nick. If you don't stop I'm not responsible for what happens to you.” She continued, and Nick watched as her foot began to thump the floor.

“What. Could. Possibly. Go. Wrong-- Carrots?” Nick asked, slowing his speech as much as he could. In response to his question he was met with a gleam in the rabbit’s eye. A shiver went down his spine in an instant, that gleam was one built by fighting 275 brothers and sisters, it was pure unadulterated competition, and it was aimed right at him. Nick fumbled for the key but it was already too late, Judy sped forwards and snatched the key out of his paws. It was in the card reader, and the door was wide open in seconds. Nick smiled for a moment before his balance was interrupted by the paw holding onto the waistband of his pants and pulling him into the room.

“Strip. Fox.” She said in a sexy, yet incredibly demanding tone. She made it clear she was not going to wait. The vulpine’s paws went to his pants button as fast as he could, but shortly after undoing it he felt a paw grab his muzzle and pull him into a kiss. His paws moving to hold the bunny's face as he felt the warmth of her tongue press against his own, dancing in and out of each other's muzzles, the taste of her filling his mouth. Emerald green eyes fluttered open to notice the bunny was stark naked, her discarded panties hanging off her foot as she weakly tried to kick them off.

“Carrots-” Nick began only to be cut off by her muzzle once more, when he managed to break away he blurted “Door” through panted breath.

“I know, I just don't care,” came the reply, and she grabbed a pawful of his shirt, pulling him forwards. His hungry eyes watched her as he all but drooled. He felt predatory in that moment: watching her slink towards the bed, the only light in the room was the glow from the hallway. Nick reached back and slammed the door, darkness enveloping the room and his natural night vision bathing the room in soft shadows. The fox began to strip as he moved, his shirt meeting the floor, and his pants introducing themselves to the carpet a moment later. The rabbit sat on the edge of the bed, a ray of light filtered through the drawn blinds, the soft glow illuminating only her eyes. Nick saw many things in those eyes over many occasions, but the only thing in them right now was raw lust. The earthy scent of excited rabbit filled the room, and the vulpine began to stalk towards his prey, the glint of her eyes spurring him on. When he reached the bed he pressed his snout to her neck, inhaling her scent as she let out a soft trill of pleasure. Nick felt two paws reach out and touch his sheath, half of his flesh already sticking out of it. He couldn't help but lean into those velvety paws as he let his tongue lap against his bunny’s neck. The unmistakable scent of his partner mixed with the subtle taste of her drove the fox to new heights. As he nuzzled into her neck, Judy’s paws coaxed more and more of him out of his sheath until his entire length stood proudly between them, their height difference making it the perfect height for her to grab onto. Her paws ran up and down his length, caressing all the right spots, her velvety fur tickling the fox in all the right ways. Her hot breath flicked over his shaft, and each time she exhaled made him want to feel her muzzle wrapped around him. Her small tongue started at his knot, working it's way up, leaving sparks of pleasure in it's wake as she dragged it all the way to the tip. Nick shuddered as he felt the bunny’s warm wet muzzle close over the tip of his shaft, answering his silent prayer, and he exhaled sharply, looking down as her head began to bob.

“Not wasting any time there huh Carrots?” Nick said breathily, resisting the urge to hump into the small rabbit’s muzzle. Judy pulled her mouth back with a pop, licking her lips as she looked up at him.

“Dinner was great, but I wanted a smaller cake. Mine was massive.” The rabbit said, and Nick was left in utter confusion, her comment having no correlation to the situation.

“Don't think they have cakes that come in bunny”

“Good thing you do then,” the rabbit said and he grinned. He had walked into her trap.

“Sly rabbit, puns and a blowjob, you know the quickest way to my heart.” Nick said before he felt a tooth brush his length and he let out a small yip. Judy pulling back once more.

“I know how to keep you in line too mister,” she called, one of her paws gently squeezing the knot that had formed at the bottom of his shaft, the bulb of flesh significantly more sensitive than the rest of him. The bundle of nerves in it designed to make him want nothing other than to press the entire thing into his mate as he filled them with his passion. Nick watched the way Judy stared at his knot, caressing it; in months past she had seemed to develop an obsession with it. The first month they had sex, he wouldn't let himself knot her, not for lack of her trying. After that he gave in and she had taken every opportunity to fit it inside her that she could. In this moment, she settled for tugging and squeezing on it, the electric shocks of pleasure sent screaming through Nick’s body made his tail swish in the air, and his libido shoot for the sky.

“E- Easy there Carrots. If you keep that up, I may-” Nick began, but his words were cut off by a moan as Judy engulfed his shaft in her mouth, both of her paws still on his knot. She had never done that before, but he wanted her to do it forever. Her tongue swished around his tip, and her paws massaged his sensitive knot, each squeeze or flick of her tongue driving him mad. Put simply, the fox was in sheer bliss. “Carrots… gonna-” but the fox’s words turned to a low whine as he felt Judy’s paws clamp down tight on his knot. Pleasure boiled in every vein of his body and lightning danced in his vision as he was sent crashing over the edge into the sea of his orgasm. Hot jets of seed spilled into the rabbit's mouth and Nick forced his eyes open, only to see her perfect violet ones staring up at him with the picture of innocence as she swallowed burst after burst of his warm fluid. Her paws never relented their rhythmic squeezing, milking his shaft for all it was worth, and as his spurts slowed to a trickle, the numbness of afterglow swept his body. Nick felt her paws gently rubbing his shaft as she licked the entirety of it clean. Nick panted as he looked down at the smirk on the beautiful doe’s face.

“Liked the new treatment Nick?” Judy asked, licking her lips and scooting backwards on the bed, giving Nick quite the view of her swollen sex as she did.

“Did I like it? No, no I did not. I loved that.” Nick said, catching his breath as he saw her stretch out on the bed, his shadow falling over her and conveniently blocking the light in just the right places to preserve her modesty. He never had the chance to go soft as her face was twisted into a half smirk, her eyes aglow with lust and something he hadn't quite seen before. It was akin to hunger, and the last time he had seen that glint in a mammal's eye was when Mr. Manchas chased him through the rainforest. It sent a chill down his spine, and a thrill through his shaft. He wasn't sure that the bunny was his prey anymore, It was beginning to feel like he was hers. She raised her paw in a ‘come hither’ movement and Nick did as ordered, crawling onto the bed and over his partner. He once more buried his snout in her neck, loving the feeling of her scent overpowering everything else - almost everything else. Judy had arched her back below him, and her fiery sex was pressed against his shaft, his tip positioned at her eagerly awaiting lips. Nick looked at his partner, his lover, and his bunny.

“I love you Judy.”

“I love y--” She began, but Nick dropped his hips, slamming himself forwards and into her, pressing her hips to the bed as he buried half his length in her. Her words were stolen by the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips as she clung to him, her powerful legs wrapping around his waist, and her arms clutching to his fur. Nick drew back ever so slightly, her walls quivering and spasming, gripping him in an airtight seal of velvet. He slowly pressed forwards into her once again, eliciting a moan from the lagomorph as her ears stood stock straight from her head. He took his chance to capture one in his muzzle and gently press his teeth to it as he thrust once again, the moans of the bunny underneath him only intensifying.

“N-Nick.” Judy called, and the fox released her ear, looking into her half-lidded eyes.

“Yes, Carrots?” He asked, and watched as her eyes opened once more, the fire of passion clearly visible in them

“You’re going too slow,” she replied with a wink, and drew a circle in the air with a finger, indicating for him to roll over. Nick obliged, happy to let her take charge tonight, and he grabbed her and rolled, never once leaving the confines of her sex. With the rabbit properly surmounted on him, the vulpine grabbed her hips and pulled her down, grinding his knot against her entrance. But not hard enough to press it in, he wanted the fun to last. He loved the way Judy’s eyes fluttered as he pressed against her, but her revenge was swift, as were her thrusts. Her paws spread against his chest and she rose up, each inch of him slipping out of her, before she slammed back down and began to take up a pace he wasn't sure he could move his hips at had he been on top. The hurricane of tight rabbit tunnel blurred up and down his shaft as she let out squeaks and moans, her sex gripping and squeezing his shaft at every little movement. In that moment every touch she made felt like fire. Nick began to thrust up into Judy’s downward pushes, his knot grinding deeper and deeper with every single wet slap of their hips meeting. He could think of nowhere he would rather be than with his bunny. Her smile and half-lidded eyes as she furiously bounced on his shaft, the little moans she gave, and the way she would occasionally call his name when he hit a sensitive spot, they all made him happy, happier than he had ever been without her. He felt her lock up on top of him, her walls spasming uncontrollably around his shaft as she struggled to press it as deep as possible, her shuddered breathing accentuated with moans as she orgasmed on top of him. Without hesitation Nick grabbed her hips and pulled down as he thrusted forwards, there was an audible pop as his knot sunk into its new home and Judy gave a cry of pleasure as her orgasm started anew. He joined her in moans as he let out a soft groan, leaning forward and biting down gently on her shoulder as he felt her rippling walls grab at his knot. The tidal wave of pleasure swept him along to join his partner in bliss as he blasted her full of liquid heat. Each ripple of her orgasm drawing more from him, his knot guaranteeing none would spill, Nick pumped his partner, his lover, his bunny full of his seed. It felt like eternity to the fox, but he stopped cumming after only a few minutes, a relatively small load given his vulpine traits. However, Judy rested in her afterglow, no doubt relishing each spurt he shot into her.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Judy panted, holding onto the fox as she ground against him, coaxing more from his shaft.

“You’re telling me. We should do this more often.” Nick replied between gasps of air.

“Nick we have sex almost daily,” the bunny replied, squeezing as if to remind him and eliciting a soft groan.

“I meant the date night, the hotel. It's fun to have sex somewhere else,” Nick said, leaning back. His partner, tied to him, following him to the embrace of pillows. The two remaining silent in afterglow for several minutes before Judy interrupted.

“Well, there is a hotel in each biome,” the grey doe said softly.

“We couldn't possibly have sex in each biome’s hotel, it would be too expensive,” Nick said.

“Well, what about just in each biome?” Judy asked, and Nick opened one eye to see her spark of competition had returned.

“No way.” Nick said as he finally began to soften and slip out of his partner. She put a paw on his chest and reached down to his retreating shaft, compelling it to stay and play longer.

“Wanna bet?” she said with a smirk.

-End?-


End file.
